Many users store content items with online content management systems. Such systems typically allow users to upload a content item to a server computer accessible via the Internet or another communications network. Users can access the content item from their personal computing device. One well-known online content management system is the Dropbox™ file hosting service provided by Dropbox, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif. Storing a content item with an online content management system allows users to back up, share, synchronize, access, and store their content items.
Multiple users may use an online content management system to collaborate on a content item. Typically, the work flow for collaboration amongst multiple users relies on using a third-party tool for communication between the users. For example, User A may start working on a content item, then save a copy in the online content management system. Then, User A will notify User B about what tasks they completed and what tasks need to be worked on in the content item, typically through some separate communication tool (e.g. email, instant message, etc.). Next, User B will work on the content item. When User B is done working, they will save a copy in the online content management system and will again notify User A about what tasks they completed and what tasks need to be worked on through some separate communication tool (e.g. email, instant message, etc.). Over time, the history of document handoffs and collaboration between the users is fragmented across multiple communications (e.g. various emails, instant messages, etc.). Additionally if a new user, User C needs to work on the content item, they would not have access to the communications between User A and User B.
Online content management systems have numerous features that can improve the efficiency of users that are collaborating on a digital item. For example, a comment system in an online content management system allows users to save comments that contain information regarding the digital item in the online content management system. These comments can include the necessary document handoff communications. However, a comment system is only effective if the collaborating users actually submit comments to the comment system when they make changes to a content item. Given the shortcomings of existing document handoffs, there is a need for a system that can educate users about the features of the online content management system and value of using the comment system to improve the efficiency of collaboration amongst users. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.